Sanctuary for a Flower girl
by Aerisflowergirl
Summary: Aerith is stuck with her abusive boyfriend Cloud, and all she wants is to be free from her abusive relationship, but Cloud knows that’s exactly what she wants and won’t let it happen. Will Aerith get away from her life with Cloud? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Sanctuary for a Flower girl**

**Story:** Aerith is stuck with her abusive boyfriend Cloud, and all she wants is to be free from her abusive relationship, but Cloud knows that's exactly what she wants and won't let it happen. Will Aerith get away from her life with Cloud? Find out!

**Warnings: **Violence, Language, other things.

**Rating: **PG-15 (I think)

**Chapters: **??????

**Chapter 1**

Aerith stood on the balcony and watched the sun set over the horizons, she admired the flowers she just planted, beautiful lilies, Carnations, Pansies, Roses and other colourful flowers, her favourite one was the white Rose, it reminded her of peace, that she had hoped would come to the world soon enough. But for now, things haven't been peaceful lately, the war had died down a bit but that wasn't the end of her nightmare - the sound of the Fenrir coming into the driveway made Aerith shiver, Cloud had come back from Seventh Heaven where he and the gang were discussing personal issues. Aerith had wanted to go to Hollow Bastion to talk with Yuffie, and then visit Sora, Kairi and Riku in Destiny Island but Cloud made her stay at home by herself, warning her not to go anywhere. She heard the front door slam shut. 

"Aerith? Aerith!" called Cloud from the stairs. Aerith quickly ignored the flowers and rushed downstairs. 

"Sorry, Cloud, I was staring at the flowers, sorry…" said Aerith giving Cloud a kiss on the cheek. He stared at her suspiciously. 

"Staring at the flowers? Are you sure you weren't doing _something_ else other than that!" said Cloud angrily.

"Of course! What do you think I am?" said Aerith anxiously.

"You're untrustworthy that's what you are-" said Cloud heading up the stairs. 

"But I haven't done _anything_!" said Aerith. 

"Fine then. Sorry-" said Cloud, but it was certain that he wasn't. 

She followed him up the stairs, nervously hoping he wouldn't start ranting about her being with someone else, which wasn't true. She entered her own room, ok, it wasn't her original room, but since she had a fear of sleeping beside Cloud, she moved into one of the spare bedrooms. It was lonely, but it was better then staying cooped up with someone who doesn't trust you. Aerith browsed through her shelf filled with books, she picked out her favourite one and started reading. There was one book that was hidden safely in the back of her cupboard, in a case that had been locked and Aerith always had the key in her pocket. The book was called _100 ways to leave an abusive relationship_, Aerith had been peeking through it now and again, but never got round to reading all of it since Cloud was nearly always there. If Cloud found out about the book, who knows what he'd do to Aerith, and that's what she feared as she thought about the consequences. Aerith had gotten halfway through the book, _Lola Rose_, when Cloud had entered her room, she pretended not to hear him come in until Cloud had grabbed hold of the book and fired it across the room. He stared angrily at Aerith. 

"Why the hell do you read a shit book like that?" said Cloud angrily. 

"Because I like it…" Aerith answered timidly. Cloud sighed. 

"Whatever…" scoffed Cloud, he turned his back on her and started staring at the books on the shelf. Aerith carefully made her way to retrieve her book, Cloud spotted her and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

"Sorry for being such a bastard…" Cloud mumbled as he kissed her neck. Aerith felt sorry for him. 

"It's ok Cloud…" said Aerith and she kissed him back. They both sank on the bed and kissed each other lovingly, Cloud started removing her jacket and unbuttoning the buttons on her dress…

*******

Aerith woke up the next morning, she remembered what happened yesterday and felt sad, she had fallen into Cloud's trap again, being nice to her just to get something from her. And that something is what happened yesterday. Aerith gloomily got dressed and decided to go to Destiny Island, if Cloud wasn't home that is. She made her way downstairs and noticed a note on the table, from Cloud: 

_Aerith, I__'__ll be away for today and won__'__t be back till tomorrow, I need to discuss issues with Barrett. Don__'__t even think about going anywhere or bring ANYONE to the house!! _

_Cloud. _

Aerith couldn't help smiling, she could now be free to go to Destiny Island without any trouble, Aerith threw down the note and rushed out the door.

Aerith arrived in Destiny Island half an hour later, she watched the children playing in the Summer weather, she dodged flying basketballs and made her way to Kairi's house. She knocked on the door and Kairi's mother Sarah opened it, she smiled cheerily at Aerith. 

"Oh Aerith how nice of you to drop by, Kairi's just finishing her homework, would you like to come in?" said Sarah. 

"Yes please," said Aerith stepping indoors. She breathed in the comforting smell of cooking, washing up liquid and perfume. She hadn't felt more comfortable in her life. Kairi rushed over to Aerith as she entered the kitchen. 

"Aerith! I haven't seen you in a long time! Sorry, I was just finishing off some work, I hate Business Studies," said Kairi rubbing her eyes. "Well at least it's Friday," she grinned. "Take a seat."

"Thank you," said Aerith sitting down beside Kairi. Kairi packed away her books and sat down. "So, if you don't mind me asking, how's things going for you and Cloud?" said Kairi nervously. 

"The usual, he suspects me for cheating on him and doesn't let me step one foot out of the house without his permission and when he's not there, I often wonder what freedom feels like nowadays," said Aerith sadly.

"So, look Aerith! Ditch the freak and high tail it back here! We'll keep you safe from Cloud, we won't let him hurt you!" said Kairi angrily. 

"How can I? I've been trying to pluck the courage to run away, but I can't, it's been months since I've thought about leaving, though I never can!" said Aerith sadly. 

"You've gotta try, being in an abusive relationship is no good, sooner or later Cloud's gonna kill you if he carries on suspecting you of cheating on him and if he comes up with more ridiculous thoughts, that's gonna send you to an early grave," said Kairi. 

"I know, but I can't seem to do it, I just can't!" said Aerith.

"Promise me you will one day, if it's not tomorrow or the next week, just promise me ok? I really care about your safety, you're my best friend and the last thing I'd never want is that bastard hurting you anymore than he already is now!"

"I promise, Kairi.""Promise! For sure?"

"Yes. For sure."

-------

**Note: Sorry it****'****s kinda short, but it****'****s also quite sweet. Except for Cloud****'****s suspicions. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So how have you been Aerith?" said Sarah whipping up a couple of omelettes for Aerith and Kairi (though Aerith had continuously refused) she stirred it around in the frying pan.

"Oh…fine, fine," said Aerith, knowing Sarah was unaware of her abusive relationship with Cloud.

"That's good, so have you decided on what you're gonna do in life hmm?" said Sarah doubling checking the omelettes, murmuring, 'should I turn the cooker higher or lower?'

"Well, seeing as my flowers are growing steadily, and the results are outstanding, I might open a florist if I finally get the money," said Aerith.

"That's a great idea Aerith, you're a young woman, much younger than me I might add, you'll finally get the money…" said Sarah taking out the omelettes from the pan and placing them onto two plates. Sarah was having a slice of toast herself. Not to eat too much before her dance class.

"I'm still waiting for my pay cheque, my boss seems to have trouble sending it to me, she gets a lot of things mixed up," said Aerith.

"Mixed up? Not a very organized boss I should say," said Kairi.

"But why didn't she pay you at the end of your shift?" said Sarah.

"I have no idea, I was thinking of maybe quitting that job and just helping Tifa at the pub, maybe," said Aerith shyly.

"Pub? Tifa's pub? Aerith are you feeling all right?" said Kairi.

"It's a respectable pub, I don't expect Tifa to have a non-respectable one, I know some fights break out, but I'm sure she can handle it, with some help from me…" said Aerith.

"You could call her this afternoon, when you get home, maybe she'll be interested in hiring you," said Kairi chewing on her omelette.

"Yeah, I will," said Aerith eating her omelette.

---

Aerith trailed home later that afternoon, hurrying a little because she wanted to ring Tifa.

She got home and started dialling right away. She waited for an answer and then Cid picked up the phone.

"Y'allo, Cid speaking," said Cid.

"Cid, It's me Aerith," said Aerith.

"Yeah I know it's you," said Cid. "Whaddya want Aerith? You know us members at AVALANCHE are quite busy with somethin', somethin' that Cloud's planning."Aerith swallowed hard. "I was wondering if I could speak to Tifa?"

"Ya, hold on I'll get 'er," said Cid dropping the phone on the counter, she heard Cloud mumbling something to Cid but couldn't make it out. Suddenly she heard someone pick up the phone.

"Hello? Aerith?" said Tifa.

"Oh Tifa, sorry for disturbing you but, I wanted to talk to you about if you have any jobs available at your pub, a helping hand?" said Aerith.

"Well, I do need help, and since Yuffie's gone off hunting for more Materia I've no one else to help me, so I guess I could give you the job, you start tomorrow," said Tifa.

"That's great but…don't I have to go through any documents or such?" said Aerith.

"Nope, we're friends after all, and it's not like this is some big thing you're doing," said Tifa.

"All right then, see you then," said Aerith.

"Bye,," said Tifa and she hung up.

Aerith decided to go have an early night, she didn't want to be there when Cloud finally arrives home.

*******

8:30

Aerith rushed up to the Seventh Heaven, just in time to see Tifa at the counter and Cid sitting on one of the stools.

"You're early," said Tifa. "Well, I would've expected you to come at this time, if it were Yuffie, she wouldn't be here till about half nine."

Aerith giggled.

"Yuffie isn't one for getting up early I suppose," said Aerith, Tifa grinned.

"Well, your job is to bring the drinks to the costumers, or take their orders if I'm busy with another person, not too hard," said Tifa.

"No, not at all," said Aerith.

---

"How's the day so far Aerith?" said Tifa at around five o'clock, the pub was half full. Aerith turned to her and smiled.

"Not bad, it's better than my last job," said Aerith.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it so far¾huh? Oh god, not them-" groaned Tifa, hiding her face behind her hand, Aerith looked over at the table in the far corner. Aerith gasped.

"Who ever knew that the Turks came to your bar," Aerith whispered to Tifa as they ducked behind the counter.

"They don't! This is the first time actually, I wonder what they're up to?" Tifa whispered.

"Well we can't just stay here, look, I'll go take their orders and you can stay here-"

"No way Aerith, I'll do the ordering, you can just serve them, it's much quicker that way and you won't be in much trouble, like Tseng trying to get you to go to Shinra!" said Tifa, she got up, fixed her shirt and bravely marched over to their table. Aerith stayed crouched under the counter, waiting for Tifa to come back. After a few minutes Tifa came back, she leaned down towards Aerith.

"OK, it's up to you now," and she told her what to give them. Aerith nodded and fixed up their drinks, instructed by Tifa of course, and carefully brought them down to the table where all four of the Turks sat. Elena, was the only one who wasn't drinking alcohol and had just requested water instead. Aerith walked sheepishly over to them, Tseng looked up at her. His look a bemused one.

"Aerith? What are you doing here?" said Tseng. Elena frowned at the soft way he spoke to her.

"I have a job here, I'm the waitress," said Aerith hastily, she put down the tray and gave them their drinks.

"Flower girl? You're the waitress at the pub?!" Reno jeered, Aerith stayed calm despite his rude comment.

"Yes," she said without looking at him. "I _am_ actually, and I'm getting paid well enough to do so."

"Well _so_-rry," said Reno bitterly.

"Shut up Reno," said Elena digging her elbow into his ribs. He winced.

"F**k off Elena," he said angrily.

Aerith strode off towards the counter, Tifa looked at her nervously.

"How'd it go?" Tifa hissed.

"Ok," said Aerith, thinking that the whole thing was ridiculous and why would Tseng start asking her about joining Shinra in a crowded out pub? She decided to let that all slip by, right now she needed to concentrate on her job.

*******

Aerith arrived home quite late, she hadn't taken notice of the time and was chatting to Tifa at closing time, when she had looked at the time it was 1:30. Cloud was sure to be at home…waiting for her…

Aerith stopped at the front door, she held her breath, Cloud was sure to get really angry. And she was definitely sure he was gonna accuse her of being with someone else…she chanced opening the door. Anyways, she did live here, unfortunately.

The door creaked loudly as she opened it, Aerith winced at the sound, surely Cloud would be thundering downstairs any minute now. Unless he just wanted to catch her by surprise. She tip-toed into the hallway, it was awful having to be so careful in your own home. Home was meant to be your sanctuary, yet Aerith felt like walking into a prison. With no escape whatsoever .

And that's when she saw him…sitting on the landing…a cold look plastered on his face. Aerith didn't dare look at him properly, she didn't want to see the coldness in his eyes. She opened her mouth the explain, but was only interrupted by Cloud's demand:"Where the HELL were you!?!" he asked crudely. Aerith was taken aback by his question, only cos it was so sudden.

"I-I," she faltered.

"You what? Had a one night stand with Tseng did you? Or was it Zack this time?" said Cloud angrily.

"What do you mean by THIS time??? I've never been unfaithful to you Cloud!" Aerith snapped without even thinking.

"Shut the hell up you bitch!" Cloud yelled, sitting up so abruptly that Aerith's anger was drowned in fear.

"…I was chatting to Tifa that's all…" she said quietly.

"I'm sure you were…" said Cloud sarcastically. He stepped down from the landing and looked at Aerith.

"But I was ¾"Aerith was greeted by a punch on the face from Cloud, his fist had caught her lip and it smarted terribly. Blood oozed from the wound in her lip. She held her busted lip, blood dripping on her fingers, Cloud frowned at her.

"…You deserved it," he answered gruffly, retreating up the stairs. Seconds later she heard his bedroom door slam. Well, at least she was left alone now. Aerith fetched some Kleenex and dabbed at her poor swollen lip, the blood was easing a bit after she had held the tissue against it for some time. She disposed of the blood stained tissues and trailed miserably up the stairs to her room…thank god she didn't have to stay in the same room as Cloud.

Aerith quietly pulled out the case from the back of her cupboard, she opened it and carefully flicked through it. She dared think about what Cloud might do if he ever, EVER found it.

**Note: Sorry about it being a bit short, and I do apologise about how long it took me to finish this chapter. Oh well, on with the next then ****J**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Aerith miserably cleaned the glasses at Tifa's pub the next morning. Tifa looked at her worriedly.

"Aerith? Are you ok? Your lip looks a bit red today." said Tifa.

"What? Oh. Yeah. I'm fine, I accidentally hit it yesterday," said Aerith quickly.

"Oh ok…huh…oh hey look! There's Zack!" said Tifa pointing at a black haired man walking in the pub, he spotted Aerith and Tifa and waved enthusiastically. He ran up to take a seat at the counter.

"Hey ladies! How's life treating you?" he asked cheerily, grinning at them.

"Fine." said Tifa happily.

"Good." Aerith lied. Zack looked at her, it's almost like he knew what was wrong, he frowned and then turned to Tifa.

"So Zack, want anything to drink?" said Tifa. "Just water, I'm not really much of a drinker," said Zack winking at Aerith.

"Ok then," said Tifa turning her back on them. Zack turned to Aerith.

"Hey, what happened to your lip?" he asked pointing at her red lip, she covered it with her hand.

"Oh, I just hit it accidentally," she answered hastily.

"You sure? That's a bit of a hit then…" he leaned closer to Aerith. "Look if there's anything, anything at all that you wanna tell me, go ahead, I mean, we were lovers in the past would you say?"

"Heh, kinda…but it's nothing, really Zack," said Aerith.

"Ok then, how about we meet up at the Church after work then, I haven't seen you in ages Aerith, I've missed you," said Zack taking hold of Aerith's hand and squeezing it.

"Um. Ok then," said Aerith shyly.

"Great, see you then!" said Zack happily, he drank his water and exited the pub. Tifa giggled at Aerith.

"He likes you."

"You mean he use to like me," said Aerith.

"No, I mean he STILL likes you," said Tifa.

"He can't, he's with Cissnei!"

"Didn't you hear what happened to her? She was away on some mission in the Turks and that mission went wrong, terribly wrong that she got killed, she was trapped in a building that was gonna blow up in five minutes, none of her colleagues had noticed that she was left behind, and when they realised, it was too late. Zack was devastated, and this happened about a year ago, I'm glad to see that he's better, but something tells me he still misses her, obviously," said Tifa.

"That's awful!" said Aerith horrifically.

Tifa looked at the time, "Well we better get back to work then," she said going off to deal with a costumer.

*************

Aerith gazed at the cut on her lip in the bathroom mirror, she touched it gingerly, wincing at the pain. She couldn't believe it. She didn't _want_ to believe it. If Cloud ever found that book…would he maybe….even possibly…._kill_ her?

Aerith shook that thought away. She was thinking stupidly, of course Cloud wouldn't kill her, what the hell was she thinking? She glanced at the clock. 7:30, she should get going. She promised Zack she'd meet him after work. Cloud wouldn't be back till about half ten. That'll give Aerith plenty of time to hang around with Zack and be back before Cloud comes home. Aerith gave one last glance at the cut and exited the house.

---

"Took your time didn't you?" said Zack cheerily as he saw Aerith enter the church, scrutinizing the flowers, she turned to look at Zack and smiled.

"Sorry, I was making a few adjustments to some things…." said Aerith, her finger gently rubbing the cut. Zack frowned.

"Looks sore."

"Huh?"

"The cut on your lip…it's painful isn't it?"

"A bit."

Aerith didn't want Zack asking questions about the cut, she wanted to forget about it for now. After all, it did remind her of what Cloud did.

"Well, anyways, Aerith. How are you and Cloud these days?" said Zack, aware of the two being together.

"What? Oh…oh it's ok I guess," said Aerith. She must have pulled a face whilst saying it, because Zack was frowning again.

"It's bad isn't it?" he asked curiously.

"No, no! Don't be silly of course it isn't!" Aerith snapped, she bit her lip, accidentally sinking her teeth on the cut. She winced, beads of blood appearing from the wound she made. Zack rushed up to her.

"Hey! Look what you did now silly," chuckled Zack, he produced a tissue from his pocket and handed it to Aerith. She shyly took it and dabbed at her bloodied lip. Zack's eyes were filled with worry.

"Aerith…" Zack began, he cleared his throat and scratched his head, trying to pluck the courage to tell her. "…are things…going well with you and Cloud?"

Aerith paused, she had to fight back the urge to just break down in tears.

"Yes, everything's ok…really," said Aerith, staring down at the flowers.

"Well, if you say so," said Zack sadly. He knew something was bothering her, he could tell by the sad look in her eyes.

If only he could get her to tell him what was wrong…

**Sorry about the chapter being so short, I hope it****'****s good enough though. R&R please ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"There's definitely something wrong with Aerith, you saw how she looked yesterday!" said Zack angrily, pacing up and down the empty pub, Tifa sighed.

"Zack, look will you just calm down! God you're badly unsettling yourself with this! She's probably had a hard time at home or something, we don't know for sure!"

"That's it! At home! Don't you see Tifa? It's gotta be something to do with Cloud!" said Zack rushing up to Tifa, his hands slammed down on the counter, clutching the edges tightly, his fingers pressing down hard on the surface. Tifa cocked one brow and shook her head irritably. "Now you're just being paranoid. Why blame it on Cloud?" said Tifa, shrugging.

"Oh my god!" said Zack, exasperated by Tifa's comment. "I'm not bloody paranoid! I'm just worried, she seemed to act very strange yesterday and when I asked her how things were with her and Cloud, I noticed she flinched a bit. I'm telling you Tifa, it's gotta be something to do with Cloud!" said Zack. Tifa paused, opened her mouth and then shut it again. Unable to debate against Zack's answer. He grinned triumphantly.

"Ok, you've made your point. But we still don't have any proof, we don't know exactly _what's_ going on with Aerith and Cloud," said Tifa turning away from Zack and placing a clean glass in the cupboard. Zack tapped the counter with his fingers, pondering hard.

"Look, Zack. I'll try to talk to Aerith about it later, you really ought to be going now, you wouldn't want to be late for work." said Tifa going off to deal with her first customer.

Zack sighed. "Right, fine. See ya later Teef." and he exited the pub silently.

**************

"Look, no disrespect sir, but I don't get why you worry so much about that Ancient," said Reno quietly to Tseng as he glanced at Aerith, whom was making light conversation with Tifa.

"I'm just concerned is all, Reno, she isn't as cheerful as before," said Tseng calmly.

"What's that got to do with us? Look. Forget about that damn Ancient and focus on your job, "sir"," Reno added cheekily. Tseng glared at him but remained silent. Elena dug her pointy little elbow in Reno's rib. "Shut it Reno! Don't show such disrespect towards him!" Elena snapped.

"I'm actually convinced that you love digging your skinny little elbows in my ribs!" Reno said through gritted teeth. Elena lifted her head up high, pretending not to care.

Tseng ignored them both, his only concern was Aerith, not the constant quarrel between two of his employees. He sighed heavily and buried his face in his hands.

*****

Zack strolled along the dusty pavement, his thoughts of Aerith lingered, why wouldn't she tell him what was wrong? It was damn obvious from her behaviour that something wasn't right. And the only person that Zack constantly pointed to was Cloud. Cloud, Cloud, Cloud! He was right to have his suspicions wasn't he?

_I mean, who else could it be? _

Zack sighed and tilted his head back, letting the cool breeze hit his face.

"Man, Cloud, what are you up to these days?" Zack mumbled to himself, he passed by Cloud and Aerith's house, Zack stopped in his tracks.

_Perhaps I could pay Cloud a visit? For old times sake….and maybe to try and squeeze the truth out of what's really happening to Aerith…._

Zack hesitated before giving the door a swift knock. A few minutes later it opened, and Cloud stood right in front of him.

"Hey there, Cloudy! Long time no see eh? Just thought I'd drop by and have a chat, y'know, for old times sake," Zack grinned, Cloud seemed baffled, it was quite strange for Zack to just come out from the blue like that. And on a rather peculiar day such as this.

"Uh….sure, come in," said Cloud flatly.

"So…um…how are things going for you? It's been a long time since we've last seen each other," said Zack, stirring his coffee Cloud had made for him, although he didn't seem too keen on drinking right now.

"I thought you were dead…" murmured Cloud. His face completely emotionless.

"Nah, I wasn't dead. I was just taking a bit of a break from Midgar's drama and all that, sorry I made it seem that way though," said Zack, taking one gulp from his coffee.

"Midgar's quietened down now…no more of that so-called 'drama' you're going on about."

"Are you sure? Cuz Aerith's a bit under the weather lately," Zack blurted out.

"What's she been saying to you!?" said Cloud nervously, though Zack could sense the anger in his voice.

"Nothing in particular, I've just seen how she behaved while working in that pub, she's really unhappy Cloud, haven't you noticed?" said Zack frowning.

"No…I haven't actually…."The silence was unnerving.

Zack cleared his throat. "Would you know anything about this Cloud?""No! I haven't noticed anything strange about Aerith - I think it's time you got going, Zack," said Cloud, opening the front door. Zack didn't need to be told twice.

"Well, it was nice talking with you…see ya later Cloud." said Zack awkwardly, he walked out the door, more than happy to be away from Cloud.

_Weird or what! There's definitely something wrong and neither Cloud or Aerith is telling me!! Never mind Aerith, Cloud's acting strange too…he's probably the one causing Aerith to feel all miserable nowadays. My suspicions could be correct! _

Zack had been too caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the van coming his way at full speed, Zack heard the loud honking of the horn and turned his head to find himself frozen with fear.

_C'mon you idiot, move! MOVE!! _

"ZACK!!" screamed Aerith, suddenly pushing him out of the way. The two toppled down onto the footpath, the driver of the van driving passed, yelling words of abuse.

"Yeah, yeah, keep driving, asshole!" said Zack angrily, he felt himself shaking with the shock. He looked down at Aerith, her arms still grasping tightly around him.

"Hey…are you ok?" Zack asked her, wiping the gravel off his trousers.

"Mmm? What do you mean? Of course I'm ok! It's me who should be asking you! Oh my god Zack, you could have been KILLED!" said Aerith hotly, banging her fist on his arm. "You're crazy!"

"Whoa, hey, hey! Sorry for making you worry so much! I wasn't paying attention ok? It's my mistake…," said Zack. "You saved me though, thanks so much Aerith!" he added, smiling.

"You're welcome…just try not to wander off in your own imagination again, ok Zack?" said Aerith. "I can't always be there to watch out for you, you know."

"Yeah, I know. Well, I gotta get going, see ya later Aerith." said Zack, getting up off the ground and beginning to walk across the road (again). Aerith stood awkwardly on the pavement, watching Zack's form disappear behind the tall trees. She chewed on her lip, not knowing whether to go back home or just stay right here, yet again pondering long and hard about leaving Cloud once and for all, if only it were that easy. Aerith decided to not make things complicated for herself and just go back home, even though it was the last thing she'd ever want to do.

**Again, sorry for the short chapter ^^; R&R please ^w^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**I think….I wanna be forgiven…more than anything….**_

"What?!" said Cloud, suddenly waking up from his sleep. He sighed angrily, wiping the sweat from his forehead. _What the hell was that all about? _

"Must be that slice of cheese I had…" mumbled Cloud tiredly, he lay back down on the pillow and shut his eyes.

"Cloud?"

"Huh?!" Cloud opened his eyes again, only to find Aerith standing at the doorway, looking a bit _concerned_.

"Cloud? Are you ok? I thought I heard you talking…" said Aerith awkwardly.

"What? Yes, I'm fine ok? Just go back to bed," said Cloud grumpily. Aerith nodded and did as she was told.

_What was that all about? What would I want to be forgiven for? _

Cloud brushed the thought away and went back to sleep.

---

"Wa-cha! Hey there, my sweet delicate flower!" said Zack cheerily to Aerith at work the next day.

"Hi, Zack! Thirsty?" she asked, smiling.

"Just water please, my dear!" said Zack, beaming.

"You're in a very good mood today!" said Aerith pouring him a glass of water.

"I sure am!" he replied. Zack peered around the pub. "You're not very busy today, I see. Where's Teef?"

"You mean, Tifa? She's over there chatting to some friends she's never gotten a chance to see," said Aerith, passing Zack's water over to him.

"Well…I was wondering, do you-- d'you think she'd let you take the rest of the day off? Just for today?" said Zack cautiously.

"Wait, what?! What are you talking about, Zack?" said Aerith.

"Well, I was just wondering -- because if you could -- then - then we can, you know, go out on a date?" said Zack, blushing.

"Oh, Zack. That's very nice of you, but I- I just can't really--""Of course you can, Aerith!" said Tifa, suddenly by her side.

"What?"

"Don't go refusing Aerith, you're wasting your time. You guys go off and enjoy yourselves! It's about time you started enjoying your life Aerith instead of being--" Tifa stopped to lower her voice. "--Being cooped up with a control freak." she said quietly. Zack grinned at Tifa, unable to believe what she just said.

"So that's it?! YOU BELIEVE ME!!" said Zack happily, punching the air in triumph. "Tifa! Oh, I love you, man!! Tifa-"

"Hey, hey, enough of the hugging! Save it for Miss Flower girl over here," grinned Tifa.

Aerith blushed, looking away from Zack. "Thanks, Tifa. I really appreciate it!" she said happily.

"It's no problem Aerith, you deserve it after all you've been through!" said Tifa, hugging her tightly. Aerith then rushed out of the pub with Zack, feeling a lot more confident.

"So, where did you plan on taking me?" said Aerith as they walked along a quiet path far away from the pub. Aerith admired the beautiful flowers that lay abundantly at the side.

"It's a surprise my dear Aerith," said Zack picking one of the flowers and placing it in her hair. She giggled happily.

"You know, Zack , I was a little afraid of being around you at first. But now I'm not, I feel…happy around you," said Aerith, smiling at him. Zack blushed.

"R-really? Cuz that's what I was just about to say -- you know, the 'happy being around' you part." said Zack, scratching his head nervously.

Aerith giggled. She then stopped. "What was that you were going on about back in the pub with Tifa?"

"The what now?" said Zack confusingly.

"You said 'So that's it, you believe me' to Tifa. What did you mean by that?" said Aerith.

Zack took a deep breath. _It's about time I told you Aerith. _"Aerith…it's obvious isn't it?"

"Obvious? What do you mean?" said Aerith, frowning.

"Cloud's abusing you isn't he?" said Zack. "There's no point in denying it Aerith, it's obvious from the moment I saw that cut on your lip and how strange you were behaving!" he added angrily. Tears welled up in Aerith's eyes.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry, Zack!" she said, suddenly breaking down in tears, she fell on her knees and started sobbing uncontrollably. "It's true! But I couldn't tell anyone, if I did, I was afraid he'd find out and kill me! The same how I felt when I was around you! If Cloud found out I was seeing you god knows what he'd do!" Aerith cried.

"I knew it…so you're actually just gonna stay quiet about everything?! You're gonna stay living with some control freak?!" said Zack, putting his arms around Aerith.

"I want to leave, I want to leave so badly! But…I can't! I can't!" said Aerith, sobbing.

"You can! You have to try Aerith! You can't stay with a guy like that!" said Zack, hugging her tightly. "I just can't believe Cloud's turned like this… how could he do this to you?"

"I wish I knew…"

Zack looked down at Aerith, suddenly smiling.

"Hey, c'mon, wipe away those tears," he said, chuckling. He reached in his pocket for a tissue and passed it to Aerith.

"Feelin' better?" he asked.

"A little, yeah. I'm actually glad to finally get it off my chest," said Aerith.

"C'mon, let's go," said Zack, helping Aerith up off the ground and continued onward.

---

"Don't peep," said Zack, making sure Aerith still had her eyes covered.

"I won't," giggled Aerith, her hands covering her eyes as Zack guided her along.

"OK - now - open!" said Zack.

Aerith pulled her hands away from her eyes and opened them, she gasped, amazed at what she had seen.

"Zack - this place is so beautiful!" she said, amazed.

The place was abundant with flowers of every kind, - lilies, daisies, pansies - everything. Aerith admired the beautiful scenery, she ran her finger along the glass fountain that gushed out crystal clear water. Aerith smiled gratefully at Zack. "Zack - this is just so wonderful of you! -""I'm surprised you don't recognize the place," Zack chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" said Aerith.

"It did change a lot I must admit, but this is one of the most treasured places we've been to back when we were dating," said Zack grinning, gazing at the place. "We had our first kiss here."

"Oh - _this _place! Now I remember!" said Aerith, she blushed slightly. "That was very thoughtful of you…"

"It is, as I said, one of our most treasured places…" said Zack, he leaned in and planted a kiss on Aerith's lips. Her fears of Cloud seemed to slip away, his kiss was affectionate, she slid her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Her problems faded away, nothing seemed to matter only Zack. Their childhood love flooded back, it was only now that she realized Cloud wasn't the one for her. It was Zack, it always had been Zack.

"Just like old times," said Zack when they broke apart.

"I wish it _were_ like old times," Aerith replied.

"You don't have to be with Cloud anymore, I can help you out of that relationship!" said Zack, holding Aerith's hands close to him.

"Zack, you know I can't - he'll kill me!" said Aerith worriedly.

"We can run away, together, just the two of us! Away from Midgar! We can start over, just us," said Zack promisingly, Aerith shook her head.

"I don't know, Zack. Cloud might find us…I just want to be rid of him for good.." said Aerith sadly.

"You can do it, Aerith! I told you I'd help! You just need to get away from him! Please….will you say yes?" said Zack pleadingly.

Aerith looked at Zack, he was right, being with Cloud made life hell for her, it was time she'd gotten away from him. For good.

"Yes. I will."

Zack's smile couldn't have been any wider.

**Oh noes, not again. Sorry for yet another short chapter ^^; I just shortened it because I wanted to add a lot more in the next chapter. I do apologize for not updating sooner! I got sidetracked with other things lol Read and Review please! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Sir? Sir where are you going?!" said Elena watching Tseng walk towards the door.

"I'm going out, tell the rest I'll be back in a while," said Tseng, opening the door.

"What? But- but sir, where are you going?" said Elena, frowning. She didn't like it when Tseng didn't tell her things, she always wanted to know what he was up to and what he did. She cared about him, that was the reason for it all. Even though Tseng didn't return his affections. Tseng looked at Elena.

"There's just some things that I need to sort out… I'll be back soon," said Tseng, and he walked out, leaving Elena confused and frustrated. Reno walked into the room.

"Did Tseng just leave?" he asked her.

"Yep, he said he'll be back soon…" she said sadly.

"Where?"

"He didn't say, he just said he needed to sort things out.." Elena then got up from her seat and miserably retreated to her bedroom. Rude then appeared and raised one eyebrow at Reno.

"What happened? Did Tseng just leave?" he asked Reno.

"Yeah…I pity Elena, she cares about Tseng so much and he's oblivious to her feelings for him!" said Reno.

"Either that or he just doesn't feel the same way," said Rude.

Reno nodded and walked out the room.

---

Tseng made his way down the street through the harsh cold night, the moon's light shone down on his liqourice black hair, his shoes scraped against the hard concrete as he marched onwards on his way to Aerith's house. He needed to know what was bothering her. Aerith; the sweet, gentle and always smiling Cetra he had fallen for. He just _had_ to know exactly what was wrong, and if Cloud was the cause of it then he'd definitely have to put a stop to it.

Tseng arrived at the house, pushing open the gates that blocked entrance to the house. He walked up to the front door and stopped in his tracks: Was he really going to do this? Was he really going to ask her? Was he also really going to face his fears and tell the one he loved how he really felt? Yes. He had to. Tseng drew in his breath and raised his fist, about to knock on the door - suddenly he felt a pair of rough hands grab him from the collar of his suit and yank him backwards, causing him to fall to the ground back first. Before he knew what was happening, a sharp blade was held against his adam's apple, fierce blues eyes bore into his confused brown ones. Blonde hair blew about in the wind.

"So - I should have known it was you all along!" said Cloud angrily, holding his Buster Sword closer to Tseng's throat. Tseng blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean by that, Cloud?" he asked nervously, his fingers digging into the hard concrete.

"Aerith was seeing _you_ wasn't she?!" Cloud spat out, slightly piercing Tseng's pale skin with the tip of the sword. "I knew she was lying to me! She's never been truthful!"

"What are you talking about? Aeirth hasn't been seeing me or anyone else for that matter!" said Tseng angrily, gaining a bit of courage. Cloud landed a kick to Tseng's side, causing him to double up and clutch his throbbing side.

"Lies! I know Aerith has been unfaithful and I don't need you trying to protect her! How DARE you!!" Cloud yelled, raising his Buster Sword.

A fountain of blood drenched the grass and flowers that were nearby and the concrete had now a new shade of red...

~---~

Aerith scrubbed the glasses vigorously, eager to get them as clean as possible while Tifa dealt with the customers that entered the bar. She didn't notice a fairly muscular arm prop itself up on the counter infront of her; catching her attention, she looked up to find a pair of friendly mako blue eyes staring into her green ones.

"Gooooooooooooood morning, baby!" Zack joked flirtingly, flicking back a quiff of his hair and smirking handsomely at Aerith.

"Oh, a charmer I see," giggled Aerith, jokingly wacking his arm with the tablecloth. She held up an empty glass. "Thirsty?"

"Oh no thanks, your presence quenches my thirst."

"Oh you!" said Aerith giggling, pushing Zack's arm.

"All right then - a glass of water please, my dear," laughed Zack.

Aerith turned her back on him and poured him his drink, Tifa walked up from behind him; her hands behind her back.

"Sooooooo - the love birds are once again together!" grinned Tifa, placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh you know it, Teef!" said Zack happily. "I haven't felt this happy in a long while!"

"Well I'm glad you're happy, Zack. Ever since Cissnei died I wondered if you were ever gonna get back to your normal self - yet here you are!" said Tifa, smiling warmly.

Zack gave her this glorious grin before Aerith placed his glass of water in front of him. "Here you are, Zack."

"Thanks, Aerith," he raised his glass to her. "Here's to us!" said Zack and he knocked the clear substance back. He handed Aerith his empty glass and grinned. "Hey Aerith, I was just wondering - would you like to come to the center of Midgar with me at Christmas? The lights there are gonna be just fantastic and I really want you to come see them!"

"Well..." Aerith faltered, she fidgeted and looked at Tifa for help.

"She'd love to!" said Tifa, winking at Aerith.

"Really? Would you, Aerith?" Zack asked, staring at her hopefully.

Aerith blushed. "Well - yes, of course I'd come!"

"Sweet! You won't be dissapointed - I swear. You're really gonna love it!" said Zack promisingly, he leaned in and gave Aerith a quick kiss on the cheek before saying: "Well, I've gotta go back to work now - sorry to leave you ladies here all of a sudden but as you know, duty calls. I'll see you all later!"

He rushed out of the bar after waving goodbye to Aerith and Tifa, Tifa side-stepped around the counter and nudged Aerith.

"I can't believe you guys are actually together again!" she said cheerfully.

"I can't believe it either - oh, Tifa, this is terrible!" wailed Aerith, cupping her face with both hands.

"Terrible?! What do you mean 'terrible'?" Tifa asked, shocked, placing her hands on her hips. "This is just absolutely wonderful!"

"No, no you're missing the point - doesn't Cloud ring any bells to you?"

Tifa's face fell. "Oh yes - I forgot." her expression suddenly changed. "You've gotta leave that bastard, Aerith!"

"If only it were that simple..." said Aerith sadly, she suddenly remembered what Zack told her. "But - Zack said he'd help me!"

"Well there you go! Problem solved! You've nothing to worry about now that you have help - and I'll be there for you Aerith, no matter what."

The door of the bar suddenly swung open violently, and in came Reno with Rude and Elena, though the look on his face didn't mean that he was here on friendly terms. His blue eyes shone with hatred and he slammed his hand angrily down on the counter.

"All right - you avalanche bastards are really starting to piss me off!" he said furiously, resting his EMR on his shoulder.

"What the hell are you talking about, Reno? We never bothered the Turks _or_ ShinRa so I don't know why we're suddenly pissing you off!" said Tifa, frowning.

"Oh you bloody know what I'm talkin' about bitch! Where's Tseng?" Reno demanded.

"Oh and it's automatically our fault when your careless leader goes missing?" said Tifa, raising an eyebrow. This comeback was definitely not amusing Reno.

"I'd advise you to not mess with me, bitch! You wouldn't want to be reminded of who you're dealing with!"

"I'd advise you to not develop strange accusations, Reno. We've no idea where Tseng is." Tifa retorted, turning her back on him. Reno glowered and then turned his attention to Aerith.

"What about you? He's always been nuts about you, ancient - so where is he?" Reno demanded once more. Aerith stepped back, confused as to why he was blaming her for his boss's disappearance. Elena looked shocked, now hearing that Tseng had feelings for Aerith and not her.

"I- I don't know where he is! I haven't seen Tseng in a long while!" said Aerith, she glanced at Elena's heartbroken face and suddenly felt guilty. It wasn't her fault that Tseng liked her, but why did she feel so bad about it?

"Then who the fuck knows _where_ he is?!" said Reno, exasperated.

"How should _we_ know?" Tifa snapped, slamming down the glass she was cleaning. Rude cleared his throat, trying to get everyone's attention.

"Reno - I think barging in here with these accusations wasn't the best idea. We didn't have to go and break the peace between us." said Rude. Reno frowned at him.

"Then why don't you do the rest of the talking then?! Sheesh!" Reno then remained quiet, silently fuming. Elena was gulping back sobs, trying to remain professional even though she was devastated to learn that Tseng didn't love her back. Tears were already streaming down her cheeks.

Rude turned to Tifa and Aerith.

"Sorry - we didn't mean for Reno to come off so harshly, we're just really worried about Tseng. He left the house last night and didn't return." said Rude.

"Did he say why he was leaving?" Tifa asked, calming down.

"He said he had some things he needed to sort out - he didn't say what exactly," said Rude.

"Why does he always do these things?!" Elena burst out angrily, more tears spilling down her cheeks.

Tifa glanced at Aerith, both feared the worse for Tseng. "I don't mean to cause you guys to worry any more than now, but that doesn't sound good to me." said Tifa worriedly.

"Then you shouldn't have said anything at all!" sniffed Elena, wiping the tears from her eyes, trying to pull herself together. She never meant to sound harsh, it was just that the thought of Tseng in any sort of danger terrified her.

"Sorry.. I didn't mean to upset you.." said Tifa apologetically. Elena shook her head.

"Don't be - I'm just really worried about him! What if something terrible _did_ happen? What if he's in mortal danger?" she said frantically, tugging at Rude's sleeve.

"Elena, please, don't get yourself sick with worry. Tseng's a tough leader and I'm sure that wherever he is, he's just fine." said Rude, trying to reassure Elena, though by the looks of it it didn't seem like it was working considering that Elena was still tugging frantically at his sleeve.

"We've gotta go find him!" she demanded, almost ripping Rude's sleeve off.

"We'll help you!" said Tifa, walking round the counter to the front with Aerith right behind her.

Elena stared thankfully at the two and continued tugging at Rude's sleeve.

"C'mon! We've gotta hurry!" said Elena.

"OK then, let's go," said Rude, pulling his sleeve out of her grasp and heading for the door. Reno shifted himself off of the stool upon noticing that everyone was leaving, he gave Tifa a dirty look before walking up closer to his colleagues.

It was a horrible day outside: Dark, cold and very wet. Heavy rain pelted them as they trudged through the wet concrete, Rude stopped in his tracks.

"Where should we look anyway?" he asked, rain hitting against his bald head. He took off his sunglasses and wiped the water off them with the front of his jacket.

"I'm not sure - where would Tseng go anyway?" said Elena, becoming frantic and hanging onto Rude's sleeve yet again.

"Why not try ShinRa? He's probably just hanging around there," Reno suggested, pushing back his soaked hair with his fingers.

"Good idea, let's move." said Elena, letting of Rude's sleeve and marching forwards, the others followed through the harsh rain.

They arrived at ShinRa inc. finally after a long, wet walk through the rain, unfortunately the rain hadn't eased up on their journey and they were

soaked to the bone. Aerith rubbed her hands together over the nearest fireplace at the entrance inside ShinRa inc., she gazed around at the place and noticed how different it looked from the last time she was in here; which was many years ago before Meteor destroyed Midgar. Tifa joined Aerith at the fireplace while Reno and Rude went around searching for Tseng and asking other colleagues if they'd seen him. Elena walked over to Tifa and Aerith.

"Hey, sorry for acting like such a bitch before - I was just really worried about Tseng," Elena apologized.

"There's no need to apologize, Elena. We all know how much you care for him," said Aerith, rubbing her hands together, enjoying the warm feeling the fire gave her poor frozen hands. Elena took her soaked jacket off and lay it close to the fireplace to dry, she held her cold hands close to the flames, trying to warm them up.

"Aerith?" she began. "Did you know about Tseng liking you?"

"No... I've never taken any notice before... we don't see each other enough for me to know anyway." said Aerith.

"I guess it was quite obvious from the start... he never really stopped talking about you."

"Mmm? I never knew..."

"But I still told myself - I'm gonna tell him how I really feel someday... I just wish I could have told him earlier - I really hope he's ok."

"He'll be just fine, Elena. Don't worry-"

Their conversation was interrupted by Reno and Rude's sudden appearance as they burst out of one of the doors, panting heavily. Reno looked up at the three with sad eyes.

"T-Tseng's - Tseng's dead!" he stammered.

The room had suddenly felt ice cold.


End file.
